One Call Away
by 39CluesStrangerThingsFan-Star
Summary: "Jake, no." "Why not?" "Evan, that's why." Walking away, she wondered what had changed. I'm back!
1. What Changed?

"Jake, no." Amy Cahill sighed.

"Amy, what do you mean 'no'?" Jake Rosenbloom asked.

"I mean, no. We can't be together."

"Why not? Ames, you're the one." Jake pleaded with her.

" _Evan._ That's why." As she spoke, before she even looked at Jake, Amy knew he was tense.

"Right. I should've remembered. You already have a boyfriend."

"Jake, don't take it like that. I honestly do care for you, you saved my life. We just can't be together. At least not now." Amy said, knowing she'd hurt Jake.

"It's fine, Amy. I just need to think this over." Jake sighed.

"Well, I"ll let you think about it." Amy gave him a quick hug. "Dan, we're leaving!"

As Dan thudded down the stairs, Amy looked at Jake. _Lovingly._ When Amy saw Jake return her glance, she quickly flitted her eyes away.

"Bye Jake." Amy said, hoping it wouldn't be the last time she spoke to him.

"Bye Ames. Remember, I'm only one call away."

Amy nodded, then walked out the door wondering what had change between them.

* * *

 _Three months before._

They'd just uncovered where the diamond was. The next piece for the Vespers doomsday machine, yet they didn't know it.

For a short period of time, their lips met. The sensation Amy felt was amazing, until she realized she was cheating. Quickly, she jumped away. Jake, too. Both felt bad, Amy for cheating on Evan, Jake for kissing someone with a boyfriend.

* * *

Amy shook her head. That kiss meant nothing, she told herself, we were excited. No matter how many times she told herself that, she didn't believe it. That kiss meant something. Amy knew it did. If only there wasn't Evan in the way.

Evan Tolliver was Amy's geeky, and slightly adorable, boyfriend. He had helped fight off the Vespers and had been seriously hurt during it. Lucky for him, he survived.

Evan was the reason Amy couldn't be with Jake. After all, Amy worked hard to get Evan, she couldn't dump him now.

Without intending to, Amy walked to Evans house. As soon as Dan realized he turned and headed home.

"Uh...see ya, Amy. Don't want to get in the way of your kissing fest." Dan called out to Amy, who was behind him.

"Whatever." Amy called back, realized she wouldn't be doing that. At least not today.

* * *

When Amy got to Evans house, he opened the door shocked.

"Amy, I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Well, here I am." Amy forced a smile, but it wasn't hard. Who could resist smiling at Evans coke bottle glasses?

"Goodness. Okay, well, did you have anything particular in mind for coming here?" Evan asked, still shocked that Amy would come without telling him.

"Yes. We need to talk." Amy sighed, wondering how this would end.

"Okay, what about?"

"What would you think if I'm not interested anymore?" Amy picked her words carefully.

"Not interested in what? Computers? Honestly, I would tell you to follow your passions."

"No. Not interested in us." Amy clarified, still being cautious.

"As in just being friends, but no more?" Evan questioning, kinda surprised.

"Well, yeah. I'm just not sure about my feelings for you, right now." Amy told him.

"Oh, do you want to take a break?"

They talked for a few hours, Amy trying to tell him her feelings, but not getting anywhere with it. Evan, Amy concluded, just didn't want to end their relationship.

"Evan," Amy said, on her way out, "I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings at all."

Amy walked out the door, remembering why she'd come there, and realizing she hadn't completed it. She hadn't broken up with Evan.

* * *

When Amy got home, she went straight to her room and locked the door. She picked up the book she was reading and sat on her bed, trying to read. After about ten minutes, she couldn't take it. Amy burst into tears, not even understanding why.

Were her tears because Evan wanted them to take a break? Because of her? Or were they because she really loved Jake?

Amy cried and cried, not knowing what to make of the tears. For an hour she cried, then dried her tears, and cried again.

From outside her door, Dan heard her. Not knowing anything besides Amy going to Evans, he marched over there.

* * *

When Dan got to Evan's house, he knocked on the door defiantly. Evan, thankfully, answered.

"Dan?" Evan asked.

"Yeah. My sisters crying, and you were the last person she saw. What did you do?"

"She started suggesting a break, and I went with it." Evan explained.

"Oh well, sorry for bugging you." Dan apologized, sheepishly.

"No worries, Dan." Evan assured him.

"Well, I'll go now." Dan turned and walked away slowly, hoping that word about his conversation with Evan wouldn't get to Amy. Man, how he'd hate it if Amy found out. She's always telling him not to mess up her relationship by doing this. Of course, Dan being Dan, did it without thinking.

Walking back to the house, Dan wondered if Amy would even notice he was gone.

* * *

When Dan finally got home, Amy was still in her room, just not crying. Dan decided to just give her some space, at least for a little bit.

Eventually, Dan worked up the courage to go in there, but the door was locked.

"Open up, Amy!" He shouted into the door.

The door opened and a bloodshot lookingamy stood there.

"Yes?" She asked, shakily.

"You okay?" Dan returned her question with one of his own.

"Fine." Amy sighed, not answering the question directly.

"No, you're not fine, Amy! What's up?" Dan persisted.

"None of your business." Amy said, looking ready to cry.

"Tell me! I need to know who to attack with my ninja skills."

"Dan, please leave me alone." Amy breathed heavily, shutting the door.

"Alright, but I'm warning you, if I don't find out, I'll attack the books." Dan said, to the door. Sighing, he walked away, giving Amy her space.

* * *

Inside her room, Amy cried silent tears. She hadn't wanted Dan to get involved with her struggles. _If only I had a mom figure,_ Amy thought. _Nellie!_ Her brain instantly supplied.

Picking up her phone, Amy quickly dialed Nellie's number. Holding the phone to her ear, Amy waited as it rang, and rang, and rang. Finally Nellie's answering machine picked up the call.

 _Hey, you've reached Nellie Gomez. I'm either of cooking, or with my boyfriend, Sammy. Anyways, please leave a message and I'll get back to you. Have a AMAZOe day!_ Nellie perky voice came through the recording.

Amy hung up and tossed her phone aside. Before tears hit her face again, she remembered something.

Grabbing her phone, she quickly dialed a new number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end asked, confused to who would be calling.

"Hi, it's me. You said you were only one call away."

* * *

 **Well, it's the end of the first chapter of my new story! I've been on here for a year and figure it was time to give you all an update!**

 **So first of all, this story is for my first friend here: 39addict101! She's been on here for almost a year and I wanted to show her how much she means to me. So this is for her because, she's a multi shipper so it's Evamy!**

 **Now business! I'm going to try to be as active as possible, but maybe less active then usual...before the fandom died again...before net neutrality...your get my point of that being my usual activeness.**

 **39 Clues will always be dear to my heart, but I will be changing Fandoms from time to time. After I finish all my stories, including this one!**

 **So yeah, good to see you all again!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Star**


	2. Daniel Arthur Cahill!

Amy and Jake talked for hours. Amy spilled her heart out over phone.

"I just don't know what to do." Amy sighed.

"I understand. You have feelings for Evan still, but you like me too."

"Exactly. I don't want to break Evan's heart, or yours."

"Just think it over, and get some sleep." As Jake said that, Amy glanced at the clock. _12:39._

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it got so late." Amy apologized, sheepishly.

"You don't have to apologize. I told you if you ever needed to talk, that I was here."

"Thanks, Jake. I really should go now, though."

"Yeah." Jake sighed, not wanting to go. "Just call me if you want to talk."

"I will." Amy promised. "Good night."

She hung up the phone. Smiling, she got ready for bed. For some odd reason, Amy always felt better after talking to Jake.

She fell asleep knowing that people cared for her. Even if they were hard to get.

* * *

"Amy!" Dan yelled, early the next morning.

Amy woke up and looked at her clock. _11:55._ She was going to be late.

They were supposed to be going to the Kabra's for lunch at 12:30. And it was a half hour car ride there.

Quickly, Amy ran around the room getting ready. She didn't have time to shower so she spray a heck of a lot of her body spray on. Amy managed to put her hair up nicely, and find some semi decent clothes to wear, before running downstairs.

"I mean, if you wanted to miss the lunch so badly, we could've." Dan teased.

Amy hit him on the head. "I just stayed up late. That's all."

"Does Ian know you have a boyfriend? I think this lunch is more than just a lunch...if you know what I mean."

"Dan! Don't even go there. And yes, Ian does know I have a boyfriend."

"Just checking...and EW! I wasn't suggesting THAT!"

"Good! Because, seriously, you're only 13."

"I was thinking Ian likes you, and Natalie is, well, Natalie. Who may or may not like me, I'm never sure. They might decide to finally ask us out."

"Daniel Arthur Cahill! We are going to be late. Get in the car and quit talking about this!"

"Okay, okay. I was just saying." Dan tried to defend himself.

"Well next time don't!" Amy said, very annoyed.

They drove in silence before arriving at the Kabra Estates.


End file.
